1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to HVAC refrigerant systems and more specifically to a condensate drain pan for such a system.
2. Description of Related Art
Refrigerant systems often include a cooling coil for cooling a stream of air. As the air flows across the coil, moisture from the air condenses on the coil and then drains into a collection pan. The pan usually includes an outlet for draining the condensate from the pan.
Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,887,313 (Larkin); U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,475 (Berger); U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,232 (Wright et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,053 (Polk et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,959 (Steward). Larkin shows a refrigerated showcase with a sloped drip pan, Berger and Wright et al. show heat exchangers that can be installed either in vertical or horizontal positions, Polk et al. discloses a drain pan with alternate drain openings, and Stewart discloses a drain pan that is sloped by way of a lifting portion.
Although the aforementioned systems are useful in certain applications, they do have their limitation.